Leggo My Ego!
}} The rest of the party shows up to even the odds against the Linear Guild. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius is holding the still-charmed Belkar with Bugsby's Grasping Hand Vaarsuvius: While I enjoy the work of Judy Garland as much as does the next elf, I think perhaps we should see Miss Starshine for some well-tied restraints. Vaarsuvius: A gag, in particular. Belkar (singing): ♪If you ♪like-a me like ♪I like-a you...♪ Vaarsuvius: Whatever enchantment Belkar is under, it seems resistant to my attempts to dispel it. Durkon: Aye, especially considerin' how ye rolled a natural 2 on yer Dispel Magic check. Vaarsuvius: At least I managed to have the spell prepared. Durkon: Haley? Lass? We need a bit o' yer— They enter the room and see the fight scene. Haley is being level drained by Sabine, and Elan is fighting Nale and using a Teletubby illusion to keep Thog at bay. Durkon: Thor's Duodenum! The Linear Guild! Durkon: I'll help Haley, ye deal wit tha twins! Thog: thog scared! Nale: Vaarsuvius, I'm glad you're here! Look, it's Nale! Blast him to bits! Elan: No, I'm Elan! He's Nale! Blast HIM! Vaarsuvius: Ah, a set of identical twins, each claiming to be the "good" one. A classic of the genre. Nale: There's only one way to settle this: Blast us both. Nale: It's the only way to be sure you get Nale. Elan: Oh, come on! That's such a cliché, even for this comic! Elan: The twin that suggests that they both be killed is the good twin, because the evil twin wouldn't be selfless enough to die to make sure the other one did too. Elan: It's, like, the oldest trick in the book. Vaarsuvius: I tend to agree. Vaarsuvius: Elan would be familiar with the trope as a result of his bardic training... Vaarsuvius: ...while Nale would recognize it on account of it being a fairly dull and predictable plot turn. Elan: Huh? Vaarsuvius: Well, surely, you both must realize that Nale's stratagems to date have been tedious, unoriginal, and lacking in any truly keen insight. Vaarsuvius: For a self-proclaimed "evil genius", his schemes have certainly not required any great intellect in their conception. Nale: Oh yeah? So, what, you think you can come up with something more clever than Nale did? V blasts Nale with a Lightning Bolt, knocking him partially out of the panel. Vaarsuvius: Apparently. D&D Context * In the first panel V uses one of the variations of the Bigby's Hand spells, though in this comic they do not use the trademarked name Bigby. It is likely "Bugsby's Grasping Hand", a version of Grasping Hand. * Dispel Magic can be used to cancel charms, but a dispel check is required for it to work. * Silent Image, the 1st level bard spell, is a staple of Elan's repertoire. * Lightning Bolt is a 3rd level wizard spell that does 1d6 damage per level, up to a maximum of 10d6 (which V hits). Trivia * In the first panel, Belkar is singing Under the Bamboo Tree from the 1944 movie musical, Meet Me in St. Louis. Nale Charmed him and commanded him to sing the complete score to the musical in #383. The song is the fifth song in the musical, and he was previously shown singing the seventh song (The Trolley Song). Either Belkar is singing the musical out of order, or he has begun again from the beginning. External Links * 397}} View the comic * 31138}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bugsby's Grasping Hand Category:Uses Various Hand Spells Category:Uses Silent Image Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley